1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and particularly to shielded, high speed connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
As signal speeds, in particularly data transfer speeds, have increased, interconnection systems, such as those used for input output terminals for data processing equipment have had to be designed to pass these higher speed signals within acceptable limits of signal degradation. These efforts have involved shielding and impedance control. Such efforts are typified with connectors, such a modular jacks, that have separate metal shields applied over the connector housing. In many instances, these shields are in two parts, one to cover the body of the connector and the other to be applied over the front face of the connector. Similar approaches have been taken for other connectors, such as the HSSDC connector marketed by AMP, Inc., which is designed to meet the ANSI X3T11 Fiber Channel committee standards. However, as signal speeds have increased, the difficulty of meeting impedance control and shielding requirements by the use of such wraparound shields has increased. An additional complication is that these interconnection systems require reliable contact with shielding structures on the mating plug connectors so that overall performance of the interconnection system is maintained.
Another approach that has been taken is illustrated in recent designs of Universal Serial Bus connectors. Recent designs utilize a central insulative molded member to retain the contacts. The outer shell of this connector comprises a formed sheet metal shield that is wrapped about the molded member and forms the walls of the connector housing. One such connector has been marketed by Berg Electronics under the part number designation 87520.
While the above described connectors have been able to achieve adequate performance in terms of minimizing signal degradation at high frequencies, the drive for ever higher signal frequency has necessitated the development of connectors with higher performance capabilities.